Les Soldats du Chaos
by Occlumensia
Summary: UA Harry est un dhampir, Draco un vampire. Ennemi par leurs instincts, un but les réunit.
1. Prologue

**Bien le bonjour ^^**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les noms non plus, et les lieux sont inspirés des livres Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling.

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** UA Harry est un dhampir, Draco un vampire. Ennemi par leurs instincts, un but les réunit.

**NOTE : **Je remercie ma bêta, Lindamire. Elle est exceptionnelle et c'est grâce à elle que cette fiction est né. Je remercie aussi ma Grande Soeur a qui je dédie cette fiction car elle m'a donné l'idée de chercher partout sur le net le nom d'un démon d'ont je n'avais jamais entendu parlé (dhampir) et auquel je me suis horriblement intéressé. Alors je remercie ces deux personnes chères à mon coeur !

* * *

><p><strong>Les Soldats du Chaos<strong>

Prologue :

Le monde avait été divisé en trois. Il y avait l'univers des humains, pauvres créatures fragiles, celui des vampires, créatures sanguinaires, et enfin celui des dhampirs, union parfaite des deux autres univers, enfants des deux opposés, chasseurs des seconds. Ces êtres avaient la particularité de posséder une queue. Ce membre était la suite de leur colonne vertébrale et elle était de la même texture ainsi que de la même couleur que le cuir et se finissait par une pointe qui les aidait à saisir des objets. Elle était utilisé comme une autre main et était une grande arme.

Les vampires avaient l'obligation d'avoir une descendance, mais certains tombaient irrémédiablement amoureux d'une humaine et de leur union naissait leur descendant tueur. Les dhampirs devaient suivre leur instinct et tuer le moindre vampire qui se dressait sur leur chemin. Il y avait ainsi beaucoup de parricide. James Potter aurait dû en être victime lui-même, car il faisait partie de l'univers des Serpentards, le royaume des Vampires, il avait épousé Lily Evans, une simple mortelle et ils avaient eu un enfant. Alors qu'un vampire aurait du essayer de tuer une telle descendance, Lily aidait son époux à contrôler son instinct. C'était pour ça qu'à l'âge de cinq ans, Harry n'avait pas tué son père. Peut-être était-ce dû à tout l'amour que s'échangeait cette petite famille ? James ne cessait pas de gâter son petit garçon, de céder aux moindres de ses caprices et de le câliner autant que lui permettait le collier que portait son nourrisson. Un médaillon que lui avait offert Lily pour ses un an, qui repoussait les vampires qui avaient l'ambition de le tuer. Il était fait en argent et renfermait de l'eau bénite en son cœur.

Malheureusement, la naissance d'Harry ne devait pas être impunie. La loi des Vampires spécifiait clairement que le géniteur devait mourir. Il était habituel que cela soit fait de la main de son propre enfant, mais James n'était pas mort. Ainsi, son seigneur devait se déplacer pour l'annihiler. C'est ce que fit Voldemort, le plus cruel seigneur que connut le royaume des Serpentards après Salazar lui-même, le fondateur et premier vampire du royaume.

Voldemort vint un jour d'octobre. Il marchait nonchalamment, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il chassait. La lune était pleine et on pouvait entendre les hurlements sonore des loups. James avait mit Harry dans son lit, le bordant et souriant de toutes ses dents pointus en voyant la queue du bébé chercher la couverture pour la remonter sur son petit corps. Il embrassa le jeune enfant sur le front avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour embrasser sa femme. Il était heureux. Ils n'avaient pas encore décidé s'ils devaient expliquer à Harry qu'il aurait un petit frère ou une petite sœur d'ici peu. Il caressa le ventre de Lily, s'attristant de ne pas le sentir déjà gonflé.

La porte d'entrée claqua bruyamment et les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent. James eut un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il entendit son fils hurler comme un dément. Il avait espéré que le vent était la cause du brusque mouvement de la porte.

« Lily, part ! Prends Harry avec toi et partez loin. Je vais essayer de le retenir.»

James avait peur, une peur qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Sa seule envie actuelle ? Que sa mort soit rapide. Et celle de Lily, car il pensait malheureusement à cette éventualité, plus rapide encore. Il voulait secrètement que le collier de son fils le protège suffisamment de l'homme. James repensait à ce coup de foudre qu'il avait eu, à cet amour qui fit naître un magnifique bambin. Il aurait pu regretter, là, maintenant, alors qu'il savait passer ces derniers instants, mais il était bien trop heureux de chaque secondes qu'ils avaient passé pour regretter ses décisions. C'est avec cet élan de détermination, cette envie de protéger les siens malgré ses maigres chances de réussir, que James Potter se lança dans la bataille. Son épouse se rua sur l'escalier, ne réfléchissant pas à ce qui se passait derrière elle malgré que les bruits de lutte lui donnait une idée de l'horreur qui se produisait.

« Je... HA ! »

Lily s'arrêta en entendant comme un gargouillis suivre le cri de son époux. Elle su que s'en était fini de James Potter et les larmes ne lui vinrent pas aux yeux. Sa tristesse était profonde mais elle devait sauver son fils.

James lui avait parlé mainte et mainte fois des lois vampiriques. Les mères devenaient généralement folles lorsque leur bébé tuait leur mari. Ainsi, elle les assassinait. Ou alors elle les envoyait dans le royaume Gryffondor. Mais ils avaient échappés à la règle et le seigneur du royaume Serpentard venait chercher son bébé. Il voulait le tuer ou le rallier à sa cause au pire des cas. Lily ignorait si le collier pouvait atteindre ces limites. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras, voulant le calmer. Étrangement, l'enfant ne reprit son calme seulement lorsqu'il vit Voldemort s'approcher de lui. Lily remit son bébé dans le lit alors qu'elle s'interposait entre lui et le cruel vampire. Du sang dégouttait de ses longs doigts et elle savait à qui le liquide rougeâtre appartenait. Son cœur sombrait de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Elle voulait se ruer sur James, dont le corps avait sûrement été déchiqueté par ce monstre. Elle voulait frapper cet homme même si elle savait n'avoir aucune chance mais pardessus tout, elle souhaitait sauver son fils.

« Vous pouvez me tuer, mais pas Harry. Il ne vous fera aucun mal ! Pitié ! Il est si jeune. Pitié, pas Harry ! »

Lily mit un genou à terre, la tête baissé, mais les sens à l'affût, elle savait qu'une seconde d'inattention pourrait lui coûter la vie de son bébé.

« Tu m'ennuies, humaine ! Ce bébé pourrait devenir dangereux. Bien entraîné, il pourrait devenir une vrai arme. Mais il faut qu'il soit entre de bonnes mains. Va ! Va et je te laisserais la vie sauve.» annonça le Seigneur des Serpentards en faisant un vague signe de main.

« Je ne vous laisserais jamais prendre mon bébé. Entre vos mains, il ne sera qu'un objet...» s'exclama Lily en se relevant, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

« Bien tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! »

Voldemort l'agrippa au cou, plantant ses canines au niveau de la jugulaire de sa victime, suçant jusqu'à la dernière goutte du liquide carmin, regardant le petit garçon qui était sagement assit sur son lit. Lily avait essayé de se débattre, la bouche grande ouverte. Toute la peur qu'elle avait réussit à cacher réapparaissait dans chacun de ses traits. Elle avait les yeux encrés dans celux de son fils. Les deux paires d'émeraudes se regardaient, l'un devenant plus vitreux, l'abandon se faisant face au vampire qui la ceinturait (Je ne comprends pas trop cette phrase...). Lorsque Voldemort enleva à la jeune femme sa dernière essence de vie, le garçon qui était dans son lit le regarda fixement.

Voldemort eut un sourire triomphant alors qu'il s'approchait de Harry. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que la queue du garçon s'enroule avec une facilité désarmante à son cou, pour le serrer jusqu'à ce que du sang lui remonte au niveau des yeux. Du bout de ses griffes, il essaya d'attraper le bébé et ne put l'atteindre qu'au front où il le marqua d'un éclair. Harry lâcha sa prise sur le cou de l'homme et eut un rire enfantin en voyant le monstre essayer de lui sauter dessus pour être violemment projeté en arrière, son collier le protégeant de cette attaque. Il s'endormit, l'odeur du sang chatouillant ses narines alors qu'il tombait calmement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le petit garçon se réveilla le lendemain, le cœur en lambeau. Il pleura alors qu'un vieil homme l'arrachait à cette mare de sang qui tâchait le sol. Il se sentait en sécurité près de sa mère, même morte. La veille, sa fatigue face à la bataille qu'il avait dû mener l'avait terrassé, il ne s'était alors pas encore rendu compte de l'horreur qui avait eu lieu dans sa demeure. A présent, il le savait. Sa mère était partie au ciel. Il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Le petit garçon serra dans ses mains son collier en pleurant silencieusement.

* * *

><p><em>Le prologue est court mais la suite sera plus longue, promis ^^<em>

_Occlumensia_


	2. Une première rencontre

**Bien le bonjour ^^**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les noms non plus, et les lieux sont inspirés des livres Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling.

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** UA Harry est un dhampir, Draco un vampire. Ennemi par leurs instincts, un but les réunit.

**RAR :**

Adenoide : Oui cette fiction ne sera pas très reposante ^^ Je m'excuse si je n'ai pas été clair dans mes explications : un dhampir est un mi-humain, mi-vampire. Ainsi comme Lily est humaine et James est un vampire ; Harry est un dhampir.

Snake90 : Je demande pardon pour cette attente (oui elle était pas prévu ! :/ ) mais comme l'explique la NOTE 2, il y a eu un problème d'organisation.

sitedefics : j'espère que la suite te plaira et te donnera toujours cette envie de me suivre :)

**NOTE : **Je remercie ma bêta, Lindamire. Elle est exceptionnelle et c'est grâce à elle que cette fiction est né. Je remercie aussi ma Grande Soeur a qui je dédie cette fiction car elle m'a donné l'idée de chercher partout sur le net le nom d'un démon d'ont je n'avais jamais entendu parlé (dhampir) et auquel je me suis horriblement intéressé. Alors je remercie ces deux personnes chères à mon coeur !

**NOTE 2 :** Je suis désolée de ce retard mais j'essayais désespérement de joindre ma bêta et pour l'instant je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Je poste ainsi cette suite comme je l'ai écrite (sans correction) je l'updatrais lorsque ma soeur aura le temps de me corriger. J'enverrais le chapitre 2 à ma bêta pour qu'elle continue son travail exceptionnel. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu des fautes qui seront présente ici ^^

**NOTE 3 : **Partant en vacance le 29 juillet jusqu'au 15 aout j'ignore lorsque vous aurez une suite prochaine. Surement après ce délai. Mais vous pourrez surement avoir un extrait sur le blog de lecture à mon nom.

**RAPPEL : **Pour les impatients ^^ J'ai un blog de lecture (avec des idées de fics, des photos montages ou dessins paint, des extraits des suites qui sont postés ici, les raisons de mes absences et prochainement surement des petits OS) le lien est sur mon profil. Venez y jeter un coup d'oeil ! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Les Soldats du Chaos<strong>

Harry était allongé dans son lit baldaquin aux draps et rideaux rouges sangs. Sa main était suspendu en l'air, tenant par une chaîne, le médaillon que lui avait remit sa mère. Ce geste quoique anodin était quotidien, voire même indispensable. Le jeune homme avait ce besoin de regarder la dernière chose que lui avait laissé sa génitrice. Le jeune homme brun aux cheveux éternellement incoiffable, se leva pour rejoindre ses amis, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.

« Harry, ça ne va pas ? » lui demanda doucement sa meilleure amie.

« Ca va comme une veille d'anniversaire.»

Ron grimaça légèrement en se souvenant que le brun était horriblement sensible si proche de cette date. Ils ignoraient tous pourquoi, le concerné lui-même ne le savait pas, mais c'était ainsi et ils avaient fini par s'y accommoder.

« On peut aller manger ? » interrogea un rouquin affamé qui ne trouva pas mieux pour apaiser son estomac et pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le trio s'avança jusqu'à leur salle à manger. Là-bas, y siégeait leur souverain, Albus Dumbledore, ainsi que leur professeur et leur camarade. A partir de onze ans, chaque Dhampir devait étudier dans l'école dirigé par leur souverain pour apprendre les bases de combat et de défense, ainsi que le nécessaire à leur survit et à leur culture général. Harry aimait beaucoup cette école où il avait vécu à partir de ses cinq ans, leur souverain le trouvant dans la maison où ses parents sont morts.

« Vous avez bien de la chance.» murmura Harry dans ses pensées.

« Tu parles à propos de nos... ancêtres ? Il n'est pas bon d'être l'une des rare dhampirs nés de deux humains. Il y aurait eu des dhampirs dans leur lignée mais leur gêne est récessif par rapport à celui des humains. Il serait ressortit juste pour moi ! Imagine la tête de mes parents à la vision de ma queue ! » s'exclama Hermione en se servant un verre grâce à ce membre typiquement dhampirien.

« Je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortit grâce aux faits que mes deux parents soient des dhampirs. Mais... Harry... tu es le plus puissant d'entre nous avec Dumbledore. Vous êtes tout deux des vrais dhampirs. Ceux d'origines ! Ceux des légendes ! Ceux qui viennent de l'union d'un humain et d'un vampire. Nous sommes pratiquement que des descendants de deux des nôtres, pas de quoi se venter.»

Harry baissa les yeux alors qu'il se maudissait d'être ainsi. D'être l'un des plus grands dhampirs que le monde ait porté. Tout simplement car il était un Sang-Mêlée. Mi-humain, mi-vampire. Ses envies de sang étaient donc un peu plus prononcé que ceux de ses amis. Le brun allait expliquer à Ron et Hermione qu'il devrait aller chasser d'ici peu, que Dumbledore lui fit un signe de la main. Harry comprit, il devrait s'entretenir avec lui après le petit déjeuner. Il s'en alla donc précipitamment pour lui éviter l'attente.

Harry vint jusqu'au bureau du directeur de l'école et souverain de son royaume. Les gargouilles qui gardaient cette pièce se déplacèrent doucement pour le laisser passer. Le jeune dhampir releva la tête vers l'homme qui était assit dans un fauteuil rouge sang. Leur seigneur n'aimait pas montrer particulièrement son pouvoir, il préférait garder une certaine proximité entre ses sujets et lui-même.

« Harry. Je me souviens encore de ta venu ici. Tu étais bien jeune, cinq ans me semble t-il. Hagrid m'avait aidé à te transporter. Tu t'étais endormis contre sa poitrine. Après avoir versé tant de larmes, ton petit corps fragile était épuisé.» narra Albus ses yeux bleus pétillants étrangement alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans sa longue barbe argenté.

« Je vous serais redevable à jamais.» s'inclina légèrement Harry en ayant un petit sourire ému en se rappelant à quel point cet homme était tout pour lui.

« Il n'y a rien à payer. Mais il est vrai que tes dons de chasseurs peuvent m'être utile. Tu connais la famille Malfoy ? »

Harry releva son regard, ses yeux remplis de haine. Ils se reflétaient sur les lunettes en demi-lune de son vis-à-vis. La haine glacé du jeune homme contrastait face au calme absolu du plus vieux. Harry était un jeune homme au fort caractère et cela avait toujours beaucoup plu au vieillard. Il aimait énormément ce jeune homme de 16 ans. Il l'aimait comme on aimait un fils. Il était le sien, il l'avait pratiquement adopté en le protégeant ici. Mais il devait le manipuler, un tant soit peu, pour le bien de tous. Albus était attristé de devoir jouer ainsi avec Harry. Mais il le devait.

« Pour sûr que je les connais ! Ce sont des membres de la garde royale de leur souverain.»

« Je suppose que tu ne connais pas le nom de ce groupe ? Des puissants vampires répondant au nom de Mangemort. Je trouve leur appellation intéressante. Ils ne sont pas réellement des nécrophages, se nourrissant de chairs mortes, ils créent plus la mort en elle même, l'influent aux autres.»

Harry resta perplexe devant les explications du vieil homme. A quoi bon savoir le nom de ce groupe ? Ils les tueraient tous un à un. Ils étaient faibles contre un tueur tel que lui. Il ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'eux ! Sans même jouer avec leur esprit comme il aimait tant le faire, d'habitude.

« Ma mission est de tous les tuer ? »

Le vieil homme eut les yeux qui pétillèrent plus intensément encore. Harry se demanda si l'homme n'essayait pas de retenir son amusement face à sa question. Pourquoi se moquerait-il de lui ? Harry se savait puissant, le plus puissant même.

« Non. Tu devras tuer le fils Malfoy. Draco. Il a atteint sa majorité vampirique depuis peu. Il va surement intégrer lui-même la garde royale. A ce que j'ai pu entendre, il serait extrêmement puissant et sous les mains de Voldemort, indestructible. Il faut empêcher leur seigneur de s'emparer de ce jeune homme. Et la seule façon est de... »

« L'annihiler. Je pars tout de suite ! »

Dumbledore vit le jeune homme courir en dehors de son bureau à une vitesse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Les défis plaisaient tellement à Harry. Mais celui là était de taille. Draco Malfoy était un vampire étonnamment fort qui s'ignorait. Mais Voldemort ne tarderait pas à le savoir et alors, ils seraient perdus si le jeune homme les rejoignait. Malgré le fait qu'ils aient Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Draco descendit les marches de son escalier en marbre, ses chaussures tout juste cirée claquant contre les dalles. Il tenait dans sa main un parchemin. Le seau venait d'être ouvert et à l'expression contrarié et effrayé de son visage, le jeune homme venait d'apprendre une très mauvaise nouvelle. Draco ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour ne plus paraître aussi effrayé. Son éducation d'aristocrate lui avait apprit à rester transparent à toutes émotions. Son visage reprenant une expression détaché, légèrement ennuyé, le blond se dirigea vers son père qui sirotait un fluide carmin. Le jeune homme s'arrêta, humant l'air. Ce n'était qu'un verre de vin. Draco tendit le parchemin à son père, l'incitant d'une œillade à lire le contenu.<p>

« Qu'est ce ? » l'interrogea Lucius Malfoy qui se décida à lire à voix haute le parchemin devant son fils qui levait les yeux au ciel. « Cher Draco Malfoy, L'aubergiste me sert toujours pour savoir les dernières rumeurs, tu le sais fort bien mon ami. Aujourd'hui j'ai appris une chose horrible. Le jeune Harry Potter, le chasseur dhampir le plus puissant et connu de toute l'Angleterre, est à ta recherche. Son unique but est de t'annihiler. Essaye d'avoir audience avec notre seigneur aujourd'hui même. Ton meilleur et dévoué ami, Blaise Zabini.»

Lucius devenait de plus en plus blême alors qu'il lisait la missive, mais à présent, il était tout bonnement cadavérique. Il se recomposa un air neutre alors qu'il demandait à son fils de le suivre, la peur au ventre. Contrairement aux apparences froides qu'entretenaient la famille Malfoy, ils s'aimaient passionnément et devoir se quitter ne serait ce que pour la chasse, les inquiétaient parfois. La guerre entre les deux royaumes de Poudlard avait toujours existé, mais depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était sur le trône, elle était bien plus dangereuse encore. Alors que précédemment, lorsqu'un dhampir rencontrait un vampire, ils pouvaient éventuellement s'ignorer, maintenant, ils se déclaraient la guerre et s'entretuaient. Alors Narcissa et lui-même avaient la crainte que leur fils ne croise un dhampir. Leur fils unique. Narcissa avait eu un problème suite à sa grossesse, elle ne pouvait plus porter d'enfants. Draco était tout ce qui leur restait.

Les deux hommes Malfoy allèrent jusqu'au palais de leur seigneur. Le bâtiment était en forme de grand serpent, leur souverain étant fasciné par ces animaux. Le palais était d'un magnifique gris au reflet émeraude. Tout était de marbre, d'argent ou de jade. Une vrai oeuvre d'art qui se finissait sur un trône aux multiples reflets dégradant les trois couleurs qu'avaient utilisé les architectes pour construire ce château à Salazar Serpentard.

« Que me vaux la visite de mon cher bras droit et de son cher fils ? » interrogea Voldemort en se redressant sur son trône, ses yeux carmins luisant dans la pénombre.

« Nous avons reçus des informations auprès d'un aubergiste qui nous a narré que Draco était en danger. Le dhampir Harry Potter serait à sa recherche. Il voudrait surement le tuer pour l'empêcher de rejoindre vos rangs, Maître. Nous recherchons protections auprès de vous. Si il arrivait le moindre ennui à notre héritier, vous perdriez un puissant atout.» narra Lucius en s'inclinant devant son seigneur en incitant son fils à faire de même.

Voldemort passa l'une de ses griffes sur ses lèvres. Il se les tapota distraitement avant de sourire, un élargissement des coins de sa bouche dévoilant des canines proéminentes qui donnèrent des frissons au deux sujets. Le souverain n'avait réellement pas envie de s'occuper des affaires des Malfoy. Si le fils était tué, c'était tout bonnement la loi de la nature. Seuls les plus forts pouvaient le suivre !

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre. On surveillera de loin les agissements du jeune homme mais je pense que ce ne sont que quelques rumeurs destinés à créer un léger trouble parmi nos rangs. Disposez ! »

Lucius repart avec son fils chez eux. Là-bas, Draco lui annonça qu'il devait partir chasser. L'homme opina en lui demandant de faire attention à lui. Le blond opina et partit dans les bois.

Draco détestait faire cela. Il huma l'air alors que le besoin plongeait son corps dans une sorte de transe. Il sentit rapidement un humain. Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme qu'il découvrit. A vue d'oeil elle devait avoir une bonne vingtaine d'année. Elle avait la peau pâle, les cheveux couleur feu et sa robe noir faisait ressortir la blancheur de son épiderme. D'ici, Draco pouvait sentir son odeur. L'odeur de son sang. Il était fruité. Un mélange de mangue, pêche et abricot. Le blond se rapprocha alors que ses canines s'allongeaient légèrement, dépassant de sa bouche. Il les cacha avec sa lèvre supérieur. La jeune femme le vit et elle s'arrêta.

« Heu... bonjour. Je me suis perdue. Pourriez vous m'aider à trouver le chemin jusqu'à la route ? »

Draco lui fit un signe de main et passa devant elle. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Il ne voulait plus fixer ce cou pâle où battait son sang. Il pouvait déjà sentir le goût du fluide sur sa langue. Draco ferma brièvement les yeux, se disant qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à vingt mètres de la route, qu'il pouvait tenir jusque là-bas. Mais la jeune femme trébucha et se rattrapa sur son corps. En parfait gentleman, il s'était retourné pour la rattraper. Il l'avait dans les bras. Elle rougissait de sa bêtise et il lui maintenait le cou près de ses lèvres. Puis il l'éloigna, se rappelant ses résolutions. Il eut envie de lui sourire, il le fit, oubliant que ses canines n'avaient certainement pas la taille humaine. Les yeux émeraudes de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent alors que le blond fondait sur son cou pour boire. Il avait soif. Il mourrait de faim ! Son corps réclamait chaque gouttes ! Et son nez humait cette odeur qui l'avait ensorcelé. Puis il entendit le dernier battement du coeur de la jeune femme et bu la dernière gorgée qui s'échappa de sa carotide.

Draco sentait un poids lourd dans ses bras. Il ouvrit les yeux et laissa tomber le corps qui avait été contre lui. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la chevelure rousse avant de voir ces yeux émeraudes vidé de toute vie. Ces yeux vitreux qui le fixait avec horreur. Alors les siens se remplirent de larmes. Et lorsqu'elles coulèrent et tombèrent sur le visage blême du cadavre, Draco sanglota. Il prit le corps dans ses bras, le berçant alors que le sang de ses larmes lui redonnait des couleurs. Il la berça jusqu'à être calmé lui-même. Il la posa délicatement à terre, se mettant à genou pour creuser de ses doigts le sol. Lorsque un trou suffisant prit place là où il était, il posa sa victime dedans, la recouvrant doucement de terre. L'enterrement improvisé qu'il lui avait donné n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Draco essuya les derniers sillons carmins sur ses joues près à repartir chez lui.

Sur le chemin, il fut projeté par une ombre qui était apparu à travers les branches d'un arbre. Draco releva la tête pour voir avec horreur son pire cauchemar ; Harry Potter. Le brun vit le sang qui maculait la chemise de son vis-à-vis. Il eut un sourire machiavélique alors qu'il levait les bras au ciel, la queue pointé accusateur vers sa futur victime.

« Alors on vient d'assassiner une pauvre jeune femme ou un pauvre jeune homme ? Mmh... ce n'est pas bien, méchant vampire ! » Harry marcha doucement vers Draco qui s'était relevé.

« Tue moi sans préambule. Je n'aime pas tes manières. Tu te crois supérieur aux autres parce que ta célébrité te précède ? »

Harry se stoppa alors que ses yeux émeraudes devinrent verts forêt. Il sourit méchamment alors qu'il prit le vampire au col. Sa queue prête à le transpercer aux moindres mouvements.

« Te tuer en utilisant mes armes seraient... si ennuyeux. Je préfère jouer. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? N'est ce pas plus drôle de jouer avec sa victime ? De l'acculer ? De lui faire croire qu'elle a un espoir d'y réchapper pour finalement la tuer ? »

« Je ne trouve pas, non. Je trouve cela horrible, même. Faire croire à la personne qu'elle peut fuir, peut-être même qu'elle pourrait vivre une heure de plus ? Qu'elle aurait le temps de dire au revoir à ceux qu'elle aime avant de rendre l'âme. Je trouve horrible de lui donner de l'espoir alors que sa fin est tracé. C'est peut-être une vision pessimiste mais réaliste. Je n'aime pas jouer avec la nourriture.» répliqua Draco en montrant ses crocs. « Alors tue moi cher Harry James Potter.»

Harry sursauta alors qu'il entendait le nom de ` James ´. Cela permit à Draco de retourner la situation, sautant sur le jeune homme, se faisant propulser par le collier de Harry. Il s'enfuit en disant :

« Je te promet de te faire payer ! Pour tout ce que tu as dis ! »

Harry grogne de rage alors que le vampire est hors de portée. Il l'aurait une prochaine fois et cette fois il n'oublierait pas ses pieux. Le brun rentra au royaume Gryffondor en traînant des pieds. C'était réellement injuste qu'il n'ait pas pu battre le blond. Le fait qu'il est nommé son père l'avait déstabilisé. Le jeune homme alla directement dans sa chambre, reportant son collier jusqu'à ses yeux en se rappelant du jour où sa mère le lui avait donné. Il n'avait qu'un an à l'époque, mais cela était resté dans son esprit.

« Mon bébé, écoute bien maman. Tu es dhampir, le bébé d'un vampire et d'une humaine. Papa est un vampire et tu es comme ceux qui essaye de lui faire du mal. Ce collier empêchera ton papa de te faire mal sans faire exprès. Soit gentil avec Papa, il t'aime tellement ! »

Lily avait porté ce médaillon jusqu'au cou de son fils où elle l'avait attaché. Elle souriait à son époux, l'embrassant alors que l'homme prenait son bébé dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. James la regarda, interrogateur.

« N'est ce pas censé m'empêcher de le serrer contre moi ? »

« Cela éloigne les vampires qui ont de mauvaises attentions contre lui. Comme le tuer ou se servir de lui. Tu ne veux que lui montrer que tu l'aimes. Le collier reste alors inactif.»

James avait eu un sourire ému et soulagé. Il avait eu peur de perdre définitivement son petit garçon.

Harry soupire. Ce collier n'avait presque jamais servis pour son père. L'homme contrôlait très bien ses démons. Son instinct n'avait réclamé réclamation que deux nuits. Et Harry avait été protégé et le lendemain, James l'avait encore plus gâté en lui demandant pardon. Pardon que lui avait gentiment accordé son fils.

Harry entendit une sonnerie. Il regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était minuit. Il ferma les yeux, fit un voeu et chantonna silencieusement :

« Joy-eux anni-ver-saire, Joy-eux anni-ver-saire, Harry.»

Il était minuit, il n'aurait ses cadeaux que le lendemain.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cette suite vous plait ! <em>

_Merci et à bientôt._

_Occlumensia_


	3. Confession amicale

**Bien le bonjour ^^**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les noms non plus, et les lieux sont inspirés des livres Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling.

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** UA Harry est un dhampir, Draco un vampire. Ennemi par leurs instincts, un but les réunit.

**NOTE : **Je remercie ma bêta, Lindamire. Elle est exceptionnelle et c'est grâce à elle que cette fiction est né. Je remercie aussi ma Grande Soeur a qui je dédie cette fiction car elle m'a donné l'idée de chercher partout sur le net le nom d'un démon d'ont je n'avais jamais entendu parlé (dhampir) et auquel je me suis horriblement intéressé. Alors je remercie ces deux personnes chères à mon coeur !

**NOTE 2 :** Comme je suis bientôt en vacance, je vous poste le chapitre 3 et le 4 devrait bientôt suivre (je les ai déjà écris) et je peux vous annoncer qu'il y aura donc un prologue + 18 chapitre + un épilogue à cette histoire ! (la plus longue que j'ai écrite ! ^^) Je n'ai pas de rythme particulier d'écriture, j'écris lorsque j'en ai le temps et l'envie (sans envie la suite est nulle malheureusement) et tant que nous serions en vacances d'été, j'aurais la possibilité de poster assez souvent. [ce qui ne sera plus le cas en période scolaire] Je vous avoue aussi que tout cela dépend du nombre de reviews que vous laissez. Lorsque je ne vois que 4 reviews par chapitre, cela ne me donne pas envie de poster immédiatement :/ alors j'attends un peu et parfois j'oublie totalement que je n'avais pas posté la suite.

**NOTE 3 :** Ces chapitres risquent d'être updaté puisque ma bêta semble en vacance ^^ (oui je sais, c'est si gentil de vous poster tout de même la suite ^^)

**RAPPEL : **Pour les impatients ^^ J'ai un blog de lecture (avec des idées de fics, des photos montages ou dessins paint, des extraits des suites qui sont postés ici, les raisons de mes absences et prochainement surement des petits OS) le lien est sur mon profil. Venez y jeter un coup d'oeil et commentez ! ;) LE CHAPITRE 4 Y AIT POSTE ! (un extrait ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Les Soldats du Chaos<strong>

Draco essayait de paraître impassible alors qu'il était figé sur son fauteuil. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec son père... comment lui expliquer qu'il s'est fait attaquer par LE Harry Potter alors qu'il était censé être sous la protection de leur souverain et que de toute manière, ces rumeurs concernant la chasse au Draco n'était que des balivernes ? Le blond voulait rejoindre le château de son souverain pour faire réclamation. Etrangement, son instinct lui dictait de rester sagement chez lui à siroter son verre de whisky. Il tourna le liquide ambré, nonchalament avant que son père ne lui parle, impatient :

« Lorsque tu agis ainsi, c'est que tu as quelques choses à me dire... que ce passe t-il Draco ? »  
>« Vous me tueriez en l'apprenant, père.»<br>« Ta veste était tâché de sang hier soir. Ce n'est pas inhabituel lorsque tu chasses, mais combien même la victime peut-elle se débattre, ta veste n'est jamais déchiré. Un vampire est venu pour chercher querelle ? » l'interrogea Lucius doucement pour tater le terrain.  
>« Non aucun vampire ne cherche bataille avec moi. Vous le savez tout comme moi, aucun vampire ne viendrait a essayer de me contrarier. »<br>« Si ce n'est pas un vampire...»  
>« C'est Harry James Potter ! s'exclama Draco en jetant son verre contre le mur, faisant entendre dans la pièce silencieuse le doux fracas mélodieux. « C'est ce que vous vouliez entendre ? Vous vouliez savoir que votre fils s'est battu face à un dhampir et qu'il n'a même pas réussit à apporter sa tête ? Un jeune homme de dix-sept ans aurait été si facile à tuer pourtant mais je semble incapable de planter mes canines dans sa gorge pour le dépouiller de sa jugulaire.»<p>

Lucius leva son sourcil gauche avant de laisser un doux sourire transparaître sur ses lèvres. Il savait que cette réaction énervait plus encore son fils, mais Draco ignorait qui était celui qui était après lui. Il semblait ne pas connaître entièrement son histoire ou alors il ne prenait pas conscience des choses qui en découlait. Narcissa et lui-même n'avait jamais réellement parlé de cela avec leur fils puisqu'ils avaient toujours pensé que Blaise ou Pansy le mettraient au courant.

« Harry Potter n'est pas un dhampir comme les autres. De plus d'être un dhampir originel, enfant d'une humaine et d'un des nôtres, il a été puni par notre seigneur même. Tu es au courant que nous avons l'interdictions de procréer avec des humains, mais parfois les sentiments sont plus forts que la raison et nous mettons ainsi au monde un dhampir. Cet enfant doit tuer son père ou sa mère, selon qui est un vampire, pour réinstaurer l'ordre des choses, pour que le vampire soit puni. Généralement, l'humain tue son enfant pour venger son amant perdu. Mais Potter n'a pas tuer son père. Tom Riddle est donc allé jusqu'à lui pour l'annihiler. Mais il devait aussi tuer ce jeune dhampir de cinq ans. Comme ça il pourrait se débarasser d'une nouvelle menace. D'une menace futur. Les parents de Potter se sont dressés contre lui et c'est le petit dhampir de cinq ans qui le tua presque. Le petit avait une sorte de collier qui l'aurait repoussé et cela lui aurait laissé le temps de ce jeter sur le Maître qui ne put l'entailler qu'au front, lui laissant de ses griffes une marque, un éclair qui étrangement ne s'est jamais effacé.»

Draco resta bouche bée alors que le récit de son père se finissait. Il avait réussit à déceler dans ce ton neutre un léger soupçon d'admiration dans sa voix. Le fils regarda son père comme si il était soudainement devenu fou. Il savait dans les grandes lignes la légende Potter mais non que leur souverain avait été le vampire des légendes, celui qui avait été bafoué. Et puis les légendes ne sont que des rumeurs infondés, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vous montre qu'elles sont vrai...

« Pourquoi notre Maître porte t-il des griffes aussi longue ? Pour chasser, Père ? » l'interrogea Draco alors que cette question aussi juvénile pouvait-elle paraître, le turlupait depuis de nombreuses années.  
>« Pour punir les traitres, évidemment. Draco, tu m'as l'air bien mal instruit. Notre Seigneur pose son index à la base de la nuque du renégat et fait pénétrer son ongle dans sa chair lui infligeant milles douleurs.»<p>

Draco imagina les doigts froids de son Maître sur lui et les battements sourds de son sang dans ses veines avant que tout son système s'arrête après multes cris perçant et larmes sanguinolents.

« Je te promets de ne jamais être de ce qui doivent ainsi payer de leurs actes.»  
>« C'est pour tout cela que nous sommes intégrés aux Mangemorts, la garde royale, pour qu'on puisse gagner en notoriété, être à l'abri de tout besoin financier, mais aussi d'être quelqu'un de respecté et de ne pas être considéré comme renegat. Quelques membres comme nous même, étant de la branche la plus proche de notre Seigneur avec ton cher parrain, nous avons quelques privilèges comme celle de la protection.»<p>

Draco ricana méchamment en se reprenant un verre, le remplissant du liquide ambré qui avait tâché le mur.

« Et quel protection ! » s'exclama t-il. « Je ne veux plus y penser. Père, je vais au lit.»

Draco termina son verre et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain où il se déshabilla. Il avait besoin d'une sieste et d'une bonne douche avant de partir chasser. Il devait se laver avant de se re-salir, de se souiller de nouveau avec ce sang inconnu.

L'eau coulait, chaude, sur la peau de marbre et Draco s'interrogeait sur ce que sa peau serait au soleil si la malédiction des vampires ne les condamnait pas à vivre dans l'obscurité sous peine de finir carbonisé. Le blond aurait aimé naître humain ou encore dhampir car ces presque vampires combien même le soleil n'était pas doux pour leur peau, ils pouvaient vivre sous cet astre, cet astre qu'il aurait aimé connaître. Draco rêvait de se réveiller un jour et de voir de ses yeux les couleurs douces du lever du soleil, sans ces paires de lunettes qu'il déposait sur son crâne pour pouvoir l'entre apercevoir entre ses rideaux clos.

Le blond prit une serviette, s'essuya les cheveux, les coiffant en arrière avant de s'effondrer sur son lit pour dormir quelques heures. A son réveil, la chasse serait ouverte.

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, il soupira en regardant l'heure. Minuit et demi, il ne chassait jamais aussi tard. Il devrait faire une entorse au règlement qu'il s'était lui-même infligé en se dictant de suivre son horaire quotidien : 22h30 et pas une seconde de plus ou de moins ! C'est avec un sentiment d'insécurité que Draco partit à la chasse, emportant son couteau, l'épinglant à sa ceinture pour pouvoir le retirer facilement au cours d'une bataille.

Le blond trouva une victime, un vieil homme. Sa conscience se fit donc plus douce lorsqu'il plongea ses canines dans sa jugulaire. Il ressentait ce plaisir intense caractérisant son envie de manger, mais ce sang avait un arrière gout amer. Un goût emplis de vieillesse. Cela donnait légèrement des nausées à Draco mais il préférait cela à l'acte de la veille.

« Miam, miam, on se régale par ici ! »  
>« Ne dis pas que tu me suis car je risque de me sentir nauséeux à la simple idée que tu ne puisses déjà plus te passer de moi,» nargua Draco en lâchant sa victime qui n'avait plus une seule goutte de sang dans le corps.<br>« C'est plutôt moi qui me pose des questions Vampirinou. Tu es bien en retard aujourd'hui pour ta pompe quotidienne de sang frais. L'heure tardive est pour ceux qui peuvent survivre au rayon du soleil.»

Draco se dressa face à Harry Potter, ce dhampir qu'il ne cessait de haïr. Il sortit de sa ceinture le couteau qu'il avait emmené, le pointant vers le dhampir alors que la queue de celui ci prenait un pieu en bois dans sa sacoche. Deux sourires malsains se firent face alors que leur possesseur courraient l'un vers l'autre, pointant leur arme vers le coeur de l'autre, essayant vainement d'arrêter l'adversaire de son autre bras.

La bataille dura de longue minutes avant qu'Harry et Draco s'arrêtèrent, figés alors que le pieu était contre la poitrine du vampire et que le couteau était lui-même idemmement posé sur celle du dhampir. Les souffles étaient saccadés, alors que les assaillants étaient épuisés.

« C'en est fini pour aujourd'hui, Potty, » siffla Draco à travers ses dents serrés.  
>« Bien, mais seulement pour aujourd'hui.»<p>

Aucun d'eux n'avaient l'ambition de mourir ce soir. Ainsi, Harry courut rapidement à travers la forêt pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement de ce vampire qui le mettait si mal à l'aise. Il laissa donc là Draco qui retourna chez lui, se lavant pour effacer les traces de terre qui était sur ses mains, traces qu'il eut créer en creusant la tombe de sa victime, avant de partir chez Blaise où il retrouva sans surprise sa meilleure amie.

« DRAKYCHOUNET ! » s'exclama la brunette en s'accrochant à son cou. « Tu sais à quel point tu as pu me manquer ? »  
>« On s'est vu avant hier,» Pansy, marmonna le blond à travers le rideau de cheveux de la brune.<br>« Avant hier est une éternité pour nous, tu le sais bien Drake.» Blaise regarda son ami et eu pitié de lui. « Pansy, c'est un vampire. Il boit du sang, il ne mange pas tes cheveux. »

La brune se dégagea des bras du vampire, rougissant légèrement avant de paraître de nouveau impassible, seul un léger sourire montrant sa bonne humeur. Draco pensa que ces instants joviaux disparaîtraient malheureusement lorsqu'ils apprendront l'objet de sa visite. En attendant, c'était un instant réservé à l'amusement qui apaisa l'esprit du blond alors qu'il s'installait sur un fauteuil vert bouteille en face du canapé bordeaux où siégeait ses deux meilleurs amis qui entrelaçaient leurs doigts avant de les éloigner pour de nouveau les nouer ensemble.

« Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène à ma demeure ? » l'interrogea le métis en serrant un peu plus fort les fins doigts de sa petite amie.  
>« Premièrement, je voulais vous voir. Et sachant que Pansy passe le trois quart de sa vie chez toi, je me suis douté que si je désirais vous rendre visite, je devais venir ici. Deuxièmement, je voulais vous parler de quelques choses qui me semble assez important.»<p>

Pansy releva sa tête alors qu'elle portait à ses lèvres du vin, ses yeux virant légèrement au grenat. Elle n'avait pas chassé aujourd'hui puisque la veille, elle avait faillit faire un malaise après avoir reprit ses esprits suite à sa chasse. La jeune femme était de ceux qui supportait le moins de chasser. Ainsi elle testait son endurance et essayait de ne pas se nourrir pendant plusieurs jours.

« De quoi veux tu nous parler ? » l'interrogea t-elle, inquiète du ton grave de l'héritier Malfoy.  
>« Tu as quelques soucis avec la garde royale ? » demanda à son tour Blaise en espérant avoir tord.<br>« Non, non. Ne vous inquiétez pas ainsi. Je suis seulement la nouvelle proie de Harry Potter.»

Pansy serra si fort son verre de vin qu'il explosa entre dans sa main, s'entaillant quelques peu sa paume. Elle eut un rire nerveux alors qu'elle se retournait vers son amant.

« Seulement ! Ne nous inquiétons pas Blaise. Notre meilleur ami est SEULEMENT traqué par le plus puissant chasseur de vampire de tout les temps ! »  
>« Je comprends que tu sois énervé Pansy, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas bien grave ! Je l'ai rencontré deux fois. Hier et aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas l'air si puissant. Il semble seulement... d'un narcissisme fulgurant. Réellement ! Il semble tellement confiant, ose faire des blagues alors qu'il va pour combattre et il se prend pour Mister-je-sais-tout-Potter. Je hais ce genre de personne.»<p>

Il eut un silence de plomb avant que Blaise ne laisse un ricanement sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

« Oh, excuse moi Dray mais... tu n'es pas bien mieux. Connait-on un seul autre vampire qui se fait beau pour aller chasser ? Connait-on un seul autre vampire qui lorsqu'il doit combattre l'un des siens, commence à bavarder avec lui pour faire de l'humour noir et le descendre plus bas que terre ? Certainement pas ! Si ce Potter est comme tu le présente, vous avez alors de nombreux points communs. Mais je pense qu'il est bien plus compliqué qu'un sale gosse gâté. Combien même est-il célèbre, il a été embrigadé dans une guerre qui n'est pas la sienne. Sa famille et lui-même aurait pu formé une nouvelle race et une nouvelle façon de penser. Une nouvelle mentalité.»

Draco soupira alors que son cerveau analysait les mots de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas tord. Harry Potter aurait pu changer la face du monde si leur Maître n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de annihiler la famille. Mais pouvait-il contredire les gestes de son seigneur ? Nullement ! Cela était interdit.

« Tu as surement raison Blaise. Cela ne change rien au fait qu'il a la mission de me tuer. Combien même il aurait pu sauver le monde, il est dans le camp ennemi dorénavant. Le Seigneur avait promit protection mais je ne la sens guère peser sur moi.»  
>« On te protègera, frère, » sourit le métis.<br>« Jusqu'à la mort ! » enchaina Pansy.

-

Harry faisait les cents pas alors qu'il racontait toute l'histoire à ses deux meilleurs amis : Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

« Dumby m'a donné comme mission de tuer ce blond arrogant de la famille Malfoy. Il aurait apparemment un avenir surement prometteur dans la carrière de créature sanguinaire assoiffé de sang dans les rangs royaux. J'ai courus sur l'occasion, et je peux avouer que ce sale vampire est assez fort ! Je hais cela ! Il sait comment maîtriser un dhampir. Enfin si j'étais un dhampir originel mais sans entrainement, il aurait pu avoir assez l'aventage pour m'annihiler. On aurait pu me prévenir, non ? Et puis il m'énerve. Même quand je ne veux pas le croiser, je le vois ! Hier il a fait son acte de vampirisme un peu trop tard.»

Hermione hocha de la tête alors qu'elle tapait sur la place vide à ses côtés, sur le canapé, invitant Harry a s'y assoir. Le jeune homme le fit, se calmant au contact apaisant de la jeune femme. Elle était très intelligente et Harry l'admirait beaucoup. Il regarda d'un oeil Ron qui écoutait attentivement la jeune femme, comme si elle était la parole divine.

« La famille Malfoy est une très ancienne famille vampire. Il paraît qu'ils n'ont aucun sang humain dans leur lignée. Mais malgré leur rang aristocratique puissant, depuis que le Seigneur Voldemort est entré dans le royaume en tant que roi, tout les rangs aristocratiques ont été amoindri. Ainsi, si vous ne vouliez manquer de rien, il fallait rentrer dans les rangs de la garde royale. Ainsi, Lucius Malfoy y est rentré et est vite devenu l'un des favoris de la garde. Les Mangemorts sont quelques larbins qui annihile les dhampirs de façon massive, en groupe, pour pouvoir déjouer les réflexes que nous avons. Evidemment, tout les vampires ne sont pas accepté dans ces rangs, seuls les plus influants et les plus puissants. Narcissa Malfoy est de la branche des Black, elle est puissante surtout que son cousin était un dhampir. Elle a donc quelques facilités dhampiriennes qui sont emprises dans son sang. Draco Malfoy est donc doué par rapport aux autres vampires. Il est intelligent parait-il et aurait une beauté frappante. Il serait ainsi un membre plus qu'influant dans le rang des Mangemorts et ainsi, un réel danger pour nous. Selon Dumbledore, il aurait été sage de l'illiminé pour le bien de tout les dhampirs vivants. Et je pense que tu es d'accord avec cela Harry, puisque tu dis toi-même qu'il est muni d'une grande puissance qu'un dhampir originel aurait du mal à maîtriser. »

Harry opina alors qu'il voyait la morsure de la jalousie s'infiltrer dans les yeux bleus de son frère de coeur. Il voyait que Ronald avait du mal à ne pas sortir immédiatement pour régler ses comptes avec ce vampire qui sucitait autant d'admiration auprès de celle qu'il aimait en secret.

« Les Malfoy ne sont pas réellement mauvais,» continua Hermione en baissant les yeux. « Lucius et Narcissa se sont intégrés à la garde royale pour protéger leur famille de tout besoin et l'entourer de la protection souveraine. Draco étant l'un des plus puissants vampire doit forcément être protégé.»

Harry ri quelques secondes alors qu'il s'amusait avec un verre de jus de pomme. Il releva ses yeux vers ses deux meilleurs amis qui avaient eu aussi un regard joyeux.

« Oui, la protection souveraine n'est pas très efficace » nargua le brun.  
>« Le Seigneur doit vouloir se débarasser d'un vampire aussi fort » lança la brune.<br>« Ou alors ce sale con n'est qu'un pur batard et il n'est bon pour aucune de nos races ou un pur danger vivant ! » répliqua Ron, aucun sourire n'apparaissant sur son visage alors qu'il quittait la pièce précipitamment.

Cette phrase eut un effet dévastateur sur Harry qui promit à Hermione, puis à Ron lorsqu'il le retrouva, de combattre et de tuer ce petit arrogant.

Quitte à les utiliser.

* * *

><p><em>Vous en pensez quoi ? :D<em>

_Occlumensia_

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cette suite vous plait ! <em>

_Merci et à bientôt._

_Occlumensia_


	4. Bataille

**Bien le bonjour ^^**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les noms non plus, et les lieux sont inspirés des livres Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling.

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** UA Harry est un dhampir, Draco un vampire. Ennemi par leurs instincts, un but les réunit.

**NOTE : **Je remercie ma bêta, Lindamire. Elle est exceptionnelle et c'est grâce à elle que cette fiction est né. Je remercie aussi ma Grande Soeur a qui je dédie cette fiction car elle m'a donné l'idée de chercher partout sur le net le nom d'un démon d'ont je n'avais jamais entendu parlé (dhampir) et auquel je me suis horriblement intéressé. Alors je remercie ces deux personnes chères à mon coeur !

**NOTE 2 :** Et me voilà de retour parmi vous ! Quel bonne nouvelle ^^

**Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**

Kisis : J'ai réellement apprécié de lire ta review. J'ai eu l'impression de me faire raconter mon histoire, de la voir sur un autre angle qui pourtant est tout à fait correcte. Cela m'a fait très plaisir :D J'espère que tu seras toujours aussi heureux/se de lire la suite ^^

ENJOYS

* * *

><p><strong>Les Soldats du Chaos<strong>

Draco restait stoïque, ses yeux ombragés fixés à ceux noisettes de la jeune femme. Un long duel se proférait depuis déjà des heures avant que Blaise ne craque. Il prit le verre en cristal qui était si sagement posé sur la table basse en acajou, le jetant contre le mur de la chambre du propriétaire des lieux, Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à détourner ses yeux gris furieux vers ceux tranquille de son meilleur ami.

« Un problème Draky ? »  
>« Tu as osé jeter ce verre, mon verre que j'ai reçu de mon père qui l'avait reçu du sien qui l'avait reçu de son père, qui avait lui aussi reçu ce verre en cristal inestimablement cher de son propre père qui l'avait reçu de son géniteur qui l'avait reçu pour ainsi dire de son père qui..., » siffla Draco calmement alors qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement de rage.<br>« L'avait reçu de son père ! » s'exclama Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel. « Si tu avais eu la sagesse de ne pas me contrarier à refuser que je vienne, que dis je ! Que l'on vienne chasser avec toi, ton verre serait encore en état.»  
>« Un bon point pour Pans' ! Et vous étiez réellement débile à vous regarder en chien de faïence, surtout pour une histoire aussi idiote.»<p>

Draco qui avait récolté les précieux morceaux de cristal qui siégeaient au sol, les balança à travers la pièce alors que la colère revenait subitement à lui.

« ALORS POURQUOI CELA FAIT QUATRE HEURES QUE VOUS ME PRENEZ LE CHOU, SI CE N'EST PAS SI IMPORTANT QUE CELA QUE VOUS VENIEZ OU NON ? » hurla le blond avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer alors qu'il repartait à la recherche de ses morceaux de verre.  
>« Nous ne voulons pas que tu meurs, petit blondinet, » répliqua Blaise étrangement calme alors qu'il avait échappé de peu à une douce mutilation alors qu'un bout de cristal l'avait effleuré quelques instant plus tôt. « Mes paroles étaient ici pour te dissuader de continuer à nous dire non. Si tu veux crever, c'est ton affaire mais sache que nous serions alors les favoris du seigneur et que son amour est bien trop... collant et que je ne désire nullement lui lécher ses bottes. Pas tant que ma vie ne sera pas menacer si je refuse, bien évidemment.»<p>

Draco soupira, s'installant sur son fauteuil. Il avait abandonné sa quête pour rattraper le désastre des actions de son meilleur ami. Malheureusement quelques bouts semblait si microscopique que le vampire ne se faisait plus d'illusion. Il ne pourrait même pas recoller les morceaux. Il devait demander pardon à ses ancêtres. Ce verre avait été donné à son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière... grand-père par le premier roi lui-même ! C'était le bien le plus important dans sa famille. Et cet idiot de Blaise Zabini avait tout ruiné en cinq minutes. Ses nerfs étaient en pelote.

« Combien même tu as envie de me sacrifier sur l'hôtel de la vengeance envers ce... bien si important dans ta famille, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison.»

Draco ne pouvait nier que Blaise n'avait pas tord. Est-ce que cela voulait-il dire que le métis avait donc raison ? Le blond voulait seulement prendre la tête de son meilleur ami et de l'écraser sur sa table d'acajou et non l'écouter tout en opinant devant l'évidence même qu'il avait toujours raison.

« Dray ! Je t'embêterais jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par nous y emmener ! » s'exclama Pansy en lui sautant au cou.

Draco regarda sa montre, minuit vingt. Si ils ne partaient pas immédiatement, ils ne pourraient pas se rassasier de la journée ! Draco acquiesça donc au bonheur des deux autres. Il prit son couteau et les accompagna jusqu'à leur lieu habituel de chasse. Mais en arrivant là-bas, ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant trois silhouettes allongés sur ce qui se sentait être des êtres humains. Des queues de texture de cuir s'agitaient furieusement dans l'air, comme joyeuse du doux festin qu'ils se faisaient.

La vision des dhampirs statufia le vampires qui ne ressentit qu'un profond dégoût pour ces créatures qui se pressèrent de poser leur main sur les fronts de leur victime, une étrange lumière doré étant inspiré dans la boîte crânienne des humains. Draco était dégoûter de les voir s'abreuver de sang. Pourtant ils savaient qu'ils en avaient eux aussi besoin. La nourriture classiquement humaine ne leur suffisait pas. Leur organisme leur demandait plus. Il leur demandait le fluide vital qui les séparait des morts. Celui qui comme pour eux, les qualifiait de mort vivant ou de non-mort.

« On se fait une petite bouffe à ce que je vois ! » annonça jovialement Blaise toutes dents dehors.

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui, choqué, alors qu'il entendait le ton réellement joyeux de son comparse. N'avait-il pas compris que devant eux se dressait Harry Potter et deux de ses... larbins ? Amis ? Il n'en savait strictement rien ! Un dhampir à la chevelure rousse et une femelle châtain foncé. Il ne manquait qu'un petit blond et ils auraient fait toutes les couleurs de cheveux possibles !

« Hmm ! Blaise, je te présente Monsieur Harry James Potter, » siffla Draco.  
>« Je ne crois pas que lorsque des ennemis se voient, ils font la conversation et se présente chaleureusement, » répliqua le dit Harry Potter en lançant un regard flamboyant de haine à Draco. « Dis moi blondinet, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dis de ne pas trainer dans mes pattes à une heure si tardive ? Le lever du soleil est bien tôt ces jours ci. Ils se pourraient malencontreusement que tu te retrouves attaché à ... un arbre ? Et que tu ne puisses que mourir, tombant en cendres après milles et une douleur.»<p>

Le rire amusé du petit brun aux émeraudes se faisait clairement entendre dans sa voix tendit que sa queue battait plus furieusement encore dans l'air. Draco la fixait, près à sauter à droite ou à gauche si elle se dirigeait vers lui. Il ne vit donc pas que derrière lui, Pansy sortait ses crocs devant les menaces proférés par ce petit arrogant de dhampir.

« Je ne crois pas que tu aurais la force nécessaire pour coller Dray à un arbre, » rit Blaise comme si il se rendait soudainement compte de la bêtise immense de cet homme en face de lui. « Aucun vampire au monde n'est aussi puissant que Draco Malfoy.»  
>« Si tu le trouves si puissant que cela, épouse le, » railla le rouquin qui s'était jusqu'à présent tue.<br>« Oh ! Puis-je savoir le nom de celui qui a tant de présence d'esprit ? » se moqua ouvertement le métis.  
>« Tu peux savoir le nom de celui qui te saignera : Ronald Bilius Weasley, pour vous servir.»<p>

Blaise leva un sourcil de manière fort aristocrate, un réflexe qui appartenait à son meilleur ami mais qu'il avait rapidement acquit. Il aimait beaucoup ce rouquin au tempérament de feu. Il le trouvait... fort admirable. Il semblait puissant alors que sa queue était immobile, tendu à son extrême, sa pointe le pointant comme si telle une flèche elle pouvait voler jusqu'à lui pour le tuer, lui perçant le coeur. Oui, le métis aimait énormément les fortes têtes au coeur courageux et au caractère insupportable. C'était pour cela qu'il aimait autant Draco.

« Ron, Harry, calmez vous. Il ne me semble pas intelligent de se battre ainsi. Vous êtes si... primitif ou vous le faites montrer comme tel ! Ne pensez vous pas qu'il pourrait avoir une nouvelle vision des choses ? Je pense que le fait que ces vampires ne nous ait pas encore sauté dessus, cela prouve qu'il peut y avoir un espoir.»

Les trois "suceurs de sang" comme les appelait leur ennemi, se regardèrent d'un oeil dubitatif avant de fixer cette brune aux cheveux tombant avec élégance sur ses épaules. Ce bout de femme qui avait l'air d'avoir totalement oublié leur présence puisqu'elle parlait aux deux autres jeunes hommes comme si ils avaient été absents.

Pansy eut un doute sur l'identité de la dhampir. Elle huma l'air avant de sursauter et de l'interroger, incertaine.

« Tu es une Sang-De-Bourbe ? »

Draco huma l'odeur de la dhampir à son tour, fronçant les sourcils en sentant ce piquant. Il avait reconnu depuis fort longtemps que Harry Potter était un dhampir originel, mais il était vrai que le fait que la petite chose qui se trouvait face à lui, soit une dhampir de Sang humain le perturbait. C'était très mal vu chez les vampires qu'une telle chose existe. Il savait aussi que chez les dhampirs aristocratiques, ils usaient de ce mot qu'avait elle même employé Pansy. Sang-De-Bourbe était une insulte autant chez les vampires que chez les dhampirs. C'était la démonstration d'un dégoût profond pour ces êtres. On les traitait ainsi de sous homme.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? Répète pour voir ? » hurla presque Ronald, le rouquin, si Draco avait bien comprit.  
>« Je... Ron, calme toi. Elle ne posait qu'une simple question. Oui, je suis bien née de deux humains, » avoua Hermione en fixant la vampire droit dans les yeux, la défiant de dire quoi que ce fut à ce sujet.<p>

Pansy ne pipa pas un mot alors qu'elle admirait secrètement le courage de la vampire qui semblait si forte. Ce petit bout de femme qui assumait son sang alors qu'il était loin d'être Pur.

Ce fut Draco qui commit un faux pas.

« Alors comme ça on aime bien se faire un petit humain dans la forêt ? Vous devez faire pâlir de jalousie ces loups des contes, » fit remarquer le blond.  
>« Parce que toi tu ne te nourris pas peut-être ? » siffla Harry. « Je trouve même que les vampires se nourrissent bien trop souvent à mon goût.»<br>« Ton goût ? On l'emmerde ! On t'a jamais demandé ton avis sale con.»

Ce fut le mot de trop qui acheva Ronald qui se jeta dans la bagarre, voulant foutre son poing dans la tête du vampire qui esquiva son coup mais non celui de sa queue qui lui entailla légèrement la joue. Il fut intérieurement soulagé d'avoir le pouvoir de se régénérer rapidement car il n'aurait pas voulus garder cette balafre plus de cinq minutes sur son si beau visage.

Draco sortit ses crocs, émettant un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à celui des chats lorsqu'ils étaient mécontents. Car oui le blond était loin, très loin d'être joyeux et sa bonté face aux attaques de son adversaire avait totalement disparu. Ainsi, il réussi à l'immobiliser rapidement grâce à un arbre aux racines hautes. Il avait coincé le rouquin avec elles et il était certain qu'il avait le temps que cinq jours se lèvent avant que le roux puisse se dégager seul de ce piège. Malheureusement, il était bien aimé et aidé ce rouquin ! Harry Potter vint rapidement l'aider, jetant de sa queue puissante Draco valdinguer jusqu'à un arbre à cinq mètre de distance.

A ce moment là, alors que les deux autres vampires ne s'étaient pas encore mêlés à la bataille, ils foncèrent jusqu'à Harry, l'un essayant de maîtriser la queue que le brun semblait si bien maîtriser qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder pour combattre avec elle, l'autre essayant d'immobiliser le brun ou de le blesser, de leurs canines ou de leurs mains.

En voyant son ami ainsi attaquer, Hermione cria que tout le monde cesse ces enfantillages mais elle ne reçu comme réponses que les cris dû à la bataille. Elle décida alors de rejoindre la bataille pour essayer de faire le moins de blesser possible et de les séparer. Elle se retrouva à combattre Pansy alors que Ron s'acharnait sur le métis maintenant qu'il était libre de ses mouvements, Draco se bataillant avec un sourire mesquin à Harry.

« Alors Potty, on a besoin de ses amis pour combattre maintenant ? »  
>« Je dirais la même chose pour toi Malfoy. Oh ! Je t'ai trouvé un nouveau surnom. Tu veux l'entendre ? » l'interrogea aimablement le brun désarmant le blond.<br>« Heu... je... pas vraiment.»  
>« Je m'en fou ! Ce n'était qu'une question de courtoisie mais je me contrefiche de ton point de vue. Et si tu ne le veux pas, cela m'enchante encore plus de te le dire, petite fouine.»<p>

Draco qui n'avait déjà pas apprécié les mots du brun, vit rouge en comprenant quel était son surnom. Et il était furieux ! Il haïssait les fouines ! Depuis qu'une de ces sales bêtes lui avait grimpé dessus lorsqu'il avait encore cinq ans. Il s'avérait que ces créatures que Draco qualifiait de maléfique, vénérait les vampires. Un tel point que cette chose n'avait pas cessé de le griffer, voulant s'agripper à lui, ses crocs plantés dans sa chair. Depuis, le jeune homme avait une phobie pur pour ces bêtes là.

« Fouine ? » s'exclama t-il, rouge de colère.  
>« Oui car il me semble que tu es un petit fouineur. Pour me retrouver ce soir, tu as dû me chercher. Fouiner un peu partout pour savoir où je pouvais bien me trouver ! »<br>« Combien même tu peux avoir un égo surdimensionné, ne rêve pas petit loup. Je ne suis pas encore accro à toi, » sourit Draco avant de s'avancer menaçant vers Harry qui darda sa queue. « Je n'ai pas fais que te rechercher. J'ai voulus me nourrir, dois-je l'avouer, bien tard et tu te trouvais là à te nourrir avec tes amis. Je me pose cependant la question, n'est ce pas toi qui me recherche sans arrêt ? »  
>« Seulement pour te tuer.»<p>

La voix de Harry était calme tandis qu'il n'était plus qu'à un souffle du vampire, leurs corps se touchant presque. Il ne suffisait que d'un millimètre pour qu'ils soient en contact. Étrangement, ils savaient que si ils faisaient ce pas qui les séparait, tout changerait. Ils ignoraient en quoi et ils ne voulaient pas le savoir. Ils voulaient s'échanger des poings, des insultes, plus encore.

Ils allaient peut-être se jeter dans la bataille lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri sourd. Harry l'identifia rapidement. Pansy avait échangé de poste avec Zabini, et de ses canines, elle avait plongé sur sa proie qu'avait été Ronald Weasley, le mordant au bras. Le sang tombait à grosse gouttes alors que Blaise attrapait le bras de Pansy, Hermione faisant de même avec Ron. Ils voulaient tout deux cesser la bataille.

« Ron ! » s'exclama Harry en courant vers lui, balayant de sa queue Draco qui s'écrasa contre un arbre.  
>« Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute que Pansy est incontrôlable ! » voulut se justifier le blond.<p>

Harry se retourna vers lui, le montrant de sa queue, ses yeux brûlant d'une haine peu contenu. Il siffla entre ses dents :

« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne rencontres plus jamais mon chemin, vampire. Car la blessure que l'une des tiennes à infligé à l'un des miens, ne sera rien comparer à la douleur que je vais t'infliger à mon tour. Tu me supplieras de cesser que je continuerais, riant de tes cris sourds.»

Draco se retint de sursauter alors qu'il adressait un hochement de tête à Hermione, emportant avec lui ses deux meilleurs amis. Arrivé chez lui, il posa Pansy sur un fauteuil, face à lui, son visage luisant de colère, le rouge étant la seule couleur qui semblait avoir prit son faciès. Il irradiait de colère et son amie le sentit, elle se ratatina sur son fauteuil, n'osant pas croiser le regard du blond. Son petit-ami l'avait quitté des yeux, ne se sentant pas à l'aise lui non plus. Il n'avait pas réussit à empêcher que le dhampir soit blessé. Car il savait que Draco ne voulait pas qu'un des attaquants ne soit blessés, dans les deux camps.

« Hmm... Dray je pense que, » commença Blaise.  
>« Evite de penser ! »<p>

Blaise soupira. OK, le blondinet était de vraiment mauvaise humeur. Il regarda sa petite-amie qui gesticula dans son siège, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable, mais rien y faire, elle se sentait horriblement mal. Elle passa sa langue sur ses canines et sursauta en sentant le sang qu'avait laissé le rouquin dans sa bouche. Il avait bon goût. Horriblement bon goût même. Un qui vous fait oublier le sang humain. Elle leva les yeux vers Draco, prête à lui poser la question qui la taraudait lorsqu'elle s'arrêta en voyant la haine et la colère combattre avec la raison du jeune homme, ce champs de bataille se déroulait dans les iris en fusion du blond qui se leva. Pansy comprit que la haine et la colère avaient eu la raison. Qu'elle allait donc souffrir.

Draco la prit par le bras, la bousculant un peu, ouvrant la porte de sa demeure pour la jeter dehors. Sa voix était dure, brûlante, remplis de haine et de déception.

« Pansy Parkinson, j'espère que tu as compris que ce que tu as fais ce soir ne doit plus jamais se reproduire. Car je te laisse la vie sauve aujourd'hui, mais demain je n'aurais plus cette patience si une telle action revenait à se reproduire.»

Draco ferma la porte violemment, se retournant vers Blaise, ses yeux furibonds reprenant des accents plus doux. Il voyait que le métis était soulagé que son ami n'ait pas blessé sa petite-amie. Draco ignorait si Blaise l'aimait réellement, si cette relation était réelle ou si ils s'appréciaient seulement suffisamment pour avoir eu envie de voir ce que leur relation pouvait devenir en allant dans ce sens là.

« Dray, tu es allé un peu loin ne trouves tu pas ? »  
>« Nullement ! Pansy a mal agis. Lors d'une bataille, la consigne est d'éloigner les assaillant et non les blesser. Elle a eu une intension de tuer Blaise ! »<p>

Le métis eut un sourire ému alors qu'il regardait tendrement son ami, se disant qu'ils avaient même pas chassé finalement.

« Je comprends mieux. Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu les protèges.»  
>« Qui ça ? »<br>« Les dhampirs.»  
>« Je ne les protège pas ! » s'épouvanta le blond. « Je les hais ! »<br>« Parce que tu es jaloux d'eux. Tu veux qu'ils vivent ce que tu voudrais avoir car tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais l'acquérir. Tu es simplement jaloux. Et cette jalousie te les fais protéger.»

Draco ne dit plus rien, ils savaient que son ami avait raison.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cela vous a plu,<em>

_Occlumensia_


	5. Prison

**Bien le bonjour ^^**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les noms non plus, et les lieux sont inspirés des livres Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling.

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** UA Harry est un dhampir, Draco un vampire. Ennemi par leurs instincts, un but les réunit.

**NOTE : **Je remercie ma bêta, Lindamire. Elle est exceptionnelle et c'est grâce à elle que cette fiction est né. Je remercie aussi ma Grande Soeur a qui je dédie cette fiction car elle m'a donné l'idée de chercher partout sur le net le nom d'un démon d'ont je n'avais jamais entendu parlé (dhampir) et auquel je me suis horriblement intéressé. Alors je remercie ces deux personnes chères à mon coeur !

**NOTE 2 :** Et me re revoilà ^^

**Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**

Miruru : Je suis bien heureuse que tu aimes ma fiction. J'espère que cette suite (oui oui j'ai pas été très rapide :/ ) te plaira :D Mon ordinateur a beugué (snif) et ma santé... n'en parlons pas ^^ Donc j'avais plus mes chapitres -' Et je n'ai que une partie des synopsis des chapitres prévus -' Donc, faut tout recommencer Mais bon ! Courage ! ^^ Voici la suite et j'espère que tu n'en sera pas déçue. Les élucubrations de Draco ne sont pas encore très très poussée ^^ J'attends encore mieux de leurs petits esprits ridicules :D

Kisis : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :) Je suis très heureuse de voir que tu m'as pratiquement (nan enfaite tu l'as totalement fais) annalysé la première rencontre dhampir/vampire. Oui, les deux "sous-fifres" de chacun des clans sont plus conciliant finalement que les principaux concernés ^^ Le recul surement :P J'aime comment ma fiction évolue (ce qui est très rare car souvent, elle part d'un point A, je veux la mener à un point B, mais finalement elle n'y passe même pas et se fini en un point F... je ne sais pourquoi !) alors que cette fiction va exactement là où je souhaite qu'elle aille et je n'ai aucune perte d'immagination. Elle me porte et j'adore ça :D En espérant que cette suite te plaira.

ENJOYS

* * *

><p><strong>Les Soldats du Chaos<strong>

« Harry, tu vas arrêter pendant cinq minutes de tourner en rond ou sinon je t'attache, compris ? » l'interrogea Hermione, un sourire resplandissant aux lèvres tandis que sa queue s'agitait avec acharnement l'air, comme pour dire au jeune homme qui semblait creuser de ses pas le sol, que si il ne cessait pas, elle le frapperait avec autant de force qu'elle le faisait avec l'air. « Tu sais très bien que mon opinion ne changera pas, que tu sois entrain de bouder ou non.»

Le jeune homme l'a regarda, offusqué, avant de sortir de la pièce, énervé, marchant jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt qui séparait les deux royaumes, celui des Serpentards et celui des Gryffondors. Il eut un sourire malicieux en marchant vivement vers une demeure qu'il savait parfaitement où trouver, les mots d'Hermione brûlant son esprit comme si chaque lettre de son monologue avait été écrit au fer blanc dans sa boîte crânienne.

_« Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de mots avec moi, tes yeux, tes faits et gestes ont toujours parlé pour toi. Alors oui, je sais que si tu agis ainsi ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des vampires horribles ! Tu détestes tout les vampires pour la bonne raison qu'ils sont comme ton père ! Harry, crois tu que parce que tu es aussi sévère avec Malfoy, tu gagneras la paix de ton âme ? Tu peux haïr les vampires parce qu'ils te rappellent ton enfance difficile où tu as de mainte fois essayé de tuer ton père mais ne les tue pas pour cela... Ton instinct te disait de prendre ces pieux pour les lui enfoncer dans le coeur de ton paternel. Mais Lily a toujours été là et tu as finalement réussis à contrôler de mieux en mieux tes pulsions ! Ton père était un homme bien, c'était un vampire admirable et c'est aussi grâce à lui que tu es ici. James Potter était un bon vampire, ainsi, je pense que ces êtres cent pourcent ténébreux ne sont pas si terrible que cela... prend un peu sur toi Harry ! Et ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux... Malgré le fait que tu crois ne jamais avoir été peiné d'avoir perdu ton père, je pense que la fougue qui te prend dès que tu vois un de ses semblables te vient de cet amour que tu as perdu.»_

La jeune femme ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre. Il n'y avait rien de plus difficile que de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour son père. Il se souvenait d'avoir été plusieurs fois dans ses bras, en paix, mais il n'avait pleuré que lorsqu'il avait comprit que sa mère était morte ! Son père, c'était dans l'ordre des choses qu'il meurt. Finalement, il semblait qu'Hermione avait tord pour une fois, il n'avait pas assez de coeur pour apprécier un homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, pour la simple et bonne raison que leur espèce était ennemi. A l'écouter, les dhampirs pouvaient entretenir de bonnes relations avec les vampires ! Quels idioties !

Harry eut un sourire terrible en escaladant les grilles d'argent qui s'étendaient devant ses yeux. Les Malfoy avaient une très belle demeure. Le dhampir jeta un bref regard vers sa queue qui portait un sac remplit de pieux en mettant un dans sa main gauche, toquant de la droite à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une femme qu'Harry identifia comme la mère Malfoy. Il annalysa les yeux clairs et la chevelure blonde platine de la femme, souriant de toute ses dents alors qu'il levait les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence.

« Bien heureux de vous rencontrer, Narcissa Malfoy je suppose ? Je me présente, Harry James Potter, futur meurtrier de Draco Lucius Malfoy, votre fils ! » rit le dhampir en jouant avec son pieu avant de poser son sac au sol et de laisser l'arme tomber à terre. « La courtoisie m'a apprit à ne tuer personne dans sa propre demeure, soyez donc sans crainte, votre fiston ne mourra pas tant qu'il sera dans ce ... manoir familial... quel chance n'est ce pas ? Où puis-je le trouver ? »

Narcissa allait sortir de sa torpeur lorsqu'un homme vint la rejoindre, s'étonnant surement du fait que l'invité n'était pas rentré et que sa femme reste stoïque et droite devant l'encadrement de la porte. Lucius eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant le dhampir à sa porte, les armes à terre, tel une proie sur un plateau d'argent. L'homme toisa le plus jeune, toutes dents dehors.

« Que faites vous chez moi ? » grogna t-il.

« Il veut voir Draco.» répondit sa femme, les yeux légèrement exorbités, posant une main tremblante sur le torse de son mari, ses yeux encrés dans ceux de son époux. « Jeune homme, la chambre de Draco est au première étage, la cinquième à droite, la sixième porte... »

Harry quelque peu étonné entra sans difficulté dans la maison et prit le chemin indiqué par la mère. Il ne toqua même pas, il s'invita dans la chambre du blondinet qui se figea en sentant un intru alors qu'il essayait de sélectionner les vêtements qu'il portrait pour son diner. Un doigt toujours figé dans l'air, tendu vers la penderie, il resta stoïque en voyant son pire ennemi dans sa maison, dans sa chambre, les mains aux poches, la queue tendu vers lui.

« Cher Drake, c'est bien comme cela que la brune t'appelle non ? » l'interrogea Harry en s'approchant de lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs de danger que le blond n'interpreta pas comme tel.

« Heu... oui ? Heu... qu'est tu fou là ? Je rêve ou tu arrives toujours à skoiter ma vie ? C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Tu arrives plus à te passer de moi, c'est cela ? Je suis désolé mais tu vas bien devoir dégager car je ne pense pas que mes parents soient très heureux de ta venue, enfin, si ils l'apprennent ... » grimaça le blond en imaginant les attrocités que son père pourrait bien faire au brun.

« C'est eux qui m'ont ouvert ! » s'exclama joyeusement Harry avant de pousser un hoquet surpris tandis que des bras forts et féroces prenaient place sous ses aisselles et qu'ils se faisaient emmenés par des gardes de la garde royale, ces satanés Mangemorts !

Harry s'insulta mentalement alors qu'il se disait qu'il était juste trop stupide d'avoir prit aucune arme avec lui et d'avoir cru que les Malfoy n'appeleraient pas les sbyres de leur maître. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tant cru que tout se passerait bien ! Déjà, cela était évident qu'il n'était pas normal que l'un des bras droit du seigneur n'ait aucune protection autour de sa demeure, mais pire que cela, qu'il n'agisse pas alors qu'on menace son fils... Nan... la haine l'avait réellement rendu stupide !

Harry essaya de se tortiller pour pouvoir dégager sa queue de la prise d'un des gardes, mais ses efforts étaient vain ! Il se sentait si stupide... Il grogna en voyant Lucius se faire féliciter d'avoir appelé les autorités vampiriques. Le dhampir voulut se frapper la tête contre un mur. Le plan vampirique était si simple ! On laisse le dhampir entrer, on appelle les autorités qui doivent être tout juste à côté de la demeure et... on choppe le dhampir qui, totalement idiot, va se faire juger pour quelques choses qu'il sait qu'il a fait : tuer des dizaines de vampires à titre professionnel, en avoir torturé quelques uns, toujours à titre professionnel évidemment, et tentative de meurtre sur le vénérable vampire Malfoyien...

Harry soupira alors que son collier le grattait. Ouais bah il y avait peu de chance que face à du feu, son collier puisse le sauver ! Connaissant le seigneur personnellement, il se savait connu par le vampire aussi. Lui et son collier. Ainsi, chaque vampire Mangemort devait avoir en aucun cas une envie de meurtre ou de quelconque mal. Ainsi, ils avaient tous la phrase « On emmene Potter dans un lieu isolé » dans le crâne pour pas être projeté par le collier protecteur. Rah ! Harry en rageait tandis qu'il se faisait porté jusqu'à sa cellule où il fut jeté sans ménagement. Il grogna tandis qu'il faisait le tour de la `demeure´. Loin de celle des Malfoy qui était toute lustré, clair, pour rattraper les ténèbres que leur condition vampirique leur donnait, peut-être. Sa cellule était sale, si sombre qu'Harry ne pouvait rien distinguer, mais la puanteur lui disait l'état des lieux. La veine quoi !

* * *

><p><em>Assez courte mais la suite sera ... enfin bref vous verrez ! :D<em>

_Occlumensia_


	6. Condamnés

**Bien le bonjour ^^**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les noms non plus, et les lieux sont inspirés des livres Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling.

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** UA Harry est un dhampir, Draco un vampire. Ennemi par leurs instincts, un but les réunit.

**NOTE : **Je remercie ma bêta, Lindamire. Elle est exceptionnelle et c'est grâce à elle que cette fiction est né. Je remercie aussi ma Grande Soeur a qui je dédie cette fiction car elle m'a donné l'idée de chercher partout sur le net le nom d'un démon d'ont je n'avais jamais entendu parlé (dhampir) et auquel je me suis horriblement intéressé. Alors je remercie ces deux personnes chères à mon coeur !

**NOTE 2 :** Une suite assez rapidement updaté, à vos commentaires, dites moi tout ^^ Je suis dans une semaine inventive et j'ai plus de temps actuellement puisque c'est les vacances ^^ Bisous à tous :D

ENJOYS

* * *

><p><strong>Les Soldats du Chaos<strong>

Draco fusillait la porte d'entrée depuis vingt bonne minutes déjà. Hors de lui, il n'en montrait rien, seul un nuage de colère planant au dessus de sa tête pouvait montrer son état. Il prit ses affaires grognant à ses parents qu'il allait se dégourdir les jambes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son père avait pu faire une chose pareil ! Potter était venu chez lui, mais quel idiot aussi ! Avait-il des tendances suicidaires ou avait-il quelques choses d'important à lui dire ? Le blond passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux alors que tout son corps tremblait d'anticipation. Comme lorsqu'il était en manque de sang et que son intinct prenait le dessus, les yeux du vampire s'assombrir jusqu'à n'être que deux écrans couleur métal en fusion. Un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, le blond se dirigea jusqu'au royaume de son seigneur, ne lançant qu'un regard désabusé à la batisse en forme de gros serpent.

Draco lança un regard complice aux vigiles qui surveillaient les entrées et sorties. L'un l'interpella et le blond répondit d'une voix trainante :

« Je ne reste pas longtemps. Je viens rendre visite à notre futur cadavre dhampir.»

Le vigile lui sourit de toute ses canines avant de faire un signe de tête appréciateur, se moquant bien haut et fort des dhampirs imprudents et impudents qui se croyaient tant supérieur qu'ils pensaient pouvoir entrer dans les terres ennemis sans se faire repérer. Draco lui lança deux trois phrases favorisant les gardes royales qui étaient d'une efficacité effarante, gonflant l'égo du vigile et pouvant ainsi passer en toute tranquilité dans les cachots, étant certain que personne n'ira le déranger.

Quand le blond entra dans le couloir sombre, il frissonna de dégoût l'odeur d'urine et de vomit lui chatouillant désagréablement les narines. Il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant une silhouette qu'il identifia comme son dhampir, agenouillé au sol, faisant des arabesques de son doigt.

« Je vois que tu es réellement fan de moi, jusqu'à venir me rendre visite dans un lieu dégoulinant de saleté... sauf si tu rends visite au lieu et non à la personne que je suis ! » s'exclama le dhampir sans même lever les yeux vers le vampire.

« Il se trouve que c'est à toi que je rends visite petit impertient, et non au lieu. Même si l'odeur qui y règne me donne le tournis ! » répliqua Draco en s'approchant doucement de la porte d'Harry, inserant la clef qu'il portait autour du cou dans la serrure, ouvrant ainsi la porte sous le regard interrogateur du dhampir. « Il se trouve que cet empire ait un cerveau aussi intellectuellement developpé qu'un navet pour avoir donné les clefs de toutes les portes aux bras droits du seigneur, par mesure de sécurité, et qu'il ait dans la coutume que les pères donnent les clefs de tout lieux à leur fils en signe de succession. Ne poses pas d'autres questions et fuis avant que je ne change d'avis, Potty.»

Le dhampir allait fuir lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit étrange à l'extérieur. Draco prit la main d'Harry et le poussa jusque dans un coin sombre où ils se terrèrent tandis que deux vigiles entraient dans le sombre couloir.

« Hey ! Monsieur Malfoy n'est pas ici ! Tu m'as pas dis que tu l'avais laissé entrer ? Si il a fait une connerie on sera tout les deux respondable Goyle ! »

« Draco Malfoy n'est pas un mauvais gars, il aura pas fait de connerie... Il a dût partir par la sortie de derrière... bon, on remonte j'ai une envie de sang immense ! » grogna le vigile qui avait laissé Draco entrer, se grattant le nombril.

« Immense comme ta pense ! » répliqua l'autre en l'entrainant vers la sortie.

Draco se glissa, serrant toujours Harry contre lui, quelques pas derrière les vigiles, le long du mur. Ils se déplacèrent doucement, se cachant à mainte reprise pour finalement sortir facilement le noir de la nuit couvrant leur escapade. Ils se cachèrent dans des fougères jusqu'à ce que Draco lâche enfin Harry et lui face un signe d'au revoir.

« Tu comptes aller où comment ça ? » s'exclama le dhampir en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Chez moi évidemment, petit mâlin ! »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il y ait de vigiles plus adroit que ces deux là ? Ils vont bien se rendre compte que tu m'as fais sortir de là. Et dans ce cas là... je ne sais pas ce que ton peuple font aux rénégats, mais il me semble que ce ne soit pas plus joyeux que ce qu'ils font aux miens.» répliqua Harry, le regard fou.

Draco se rappela de la délicieuse torture que son père lui avait dit que l'on faisait aux renégats : _« Notre Seigneur pose son index à la base de la nuque du renégat et fait pénétrer son ongle dans sa chair lui infligeant milles douleurs.» _Cette phrase prononcé par son père tournait en boucle dans son crâne et cela lui était suffisant pour opiner et prendre ses jambes à son cou, suivit par Harry, pour fuir dans le monde des Humains.

Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent longtemps jusqu'à trouver un petit abri dans les chaînes montagnieuses alors que le soleil commençait à se lever. Les crocs dehors, Draco regardait le ciel devenir de plus en plus rosés. Effrayé, il fonça dans le creu de la grotte et se mit en boule, pour finalement se détendre que lorsqu'il fut assuré qu'aucun rayon ne pouvait entrer et le brûler. Alors, il chercha dans ses poches un parchemin et une plume. Il planta une de ses canines dans son bras gauche, trempant le bout de la plume dans son sang pour écrire quelques mots à son père.

« _Cher Père et Mère, _

_La tristesse qui m'inflige alors que j'écris ses mots n'auront surement point d'égal à celle que je vous inflige en ayant la folie des actes que j'entreprends. Père, Mère, ne vous en voulez point des faits que mon esprit fragiles a prit le droit d'exiger de mon être. Si je suis devenu un renégat malgré ma promesse, ce n'est point pour vous ouvrir les yeux ou pour me forger une pensée contre la vôtre, mais bien parce que mon instinct me l'a dicté et que j'ai toujours appris à le suivre depuis ma naissance._

_Vous m'en voudrez surement d'agir ainsi, cela s'appelle de l'égoïsme et cela m'a mordu, au niveau du coeur et du cerveau. Mes très chers parents, le regret de ne plus vous voir n'a point d'égal. Je vous demande pardon de jeter sur la famille une honte que vous ne méritez point._

_Père, je m'excuse des sacrifices que vous avez fait pour moi, car il ne serve à rien puisque j'ai salis l'honneur que cela nous prodigeait et que me voilà condamné par mon acte. J'ai en effet sauvé Harry James Potter que vous avez vous même comdamné. _

_Je préfèrerais que vous appreniez la nouvelle par moi que par celle de nos amis Mangemorts. Je ne vous dirais point où nous sommes et n'envoyez point d'espion à ma recherche, vous ne feriez que me compromettre. Pour répondre aux questions qui pourraient vous venir : je ne regrette point mon acte malgré le fait que je ne le comprenne pas moi-même, je suis bien avec le dhampir et j'essayerais de toutes mes forces que nous nous entretuons point._

_Ne montrez en aucun cas cette lettre aux autorités je vous prie. Je ne souhaite point salir plus encore notre nom._

_Que la lumière de la lune guide votre chemin,_

_Votre fils dévoué.»_

« Que la lumière de la lune guide votre chemin.» lu Harry par dessus l'épaule de Draco. « Notre formule de politesse est identique.»

« J'en suis bien heureux pour toi, bonne nuit ! » s'exclama Draco en soupirant et se retournant, voulant ignorer le jeune homme.

Les jeunes hommes passèrent trois jours ainsi. Ils se parlaient le moins possible, s'ignoraient tout bonnement et allaient chasser à tour de rôles. Puis, la nuit du troisième jours, ils décidèrent d'aller visiter un peu les alentours puisqu'ils semblaient condamnés à y vivre un petit temps encore, en attendant d'avoir une meilleure idée.

Les deux ennemis allèrent donc se prendre un café dans une auberge du coin où ils entendirent deux vampires parler un peu trop fort.

« Tsais y parait que le royaume Gryffondor a osé dire que nous avons tué leur gugus ? Enfin, plus exactement que notre prince l'a vendu et que c'est à cause de lui que leur dhampir est mort ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Alors que leur idiot de dhampir à ensorcelé le corps et l'esprit de notre petit prince ! » grogna l'un, d'une voix torve.

« Pauvre petit prince ! » sanglota la vampire à ses côtés. « Tu te rends compte ? Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois, et c'est un petit joyau de beauté et d'intelligence. Et ce dhampir a osé le tourmenter. Si on retrouve ces deux petits monstres, ils seront tout deux condamnés et tués ! Quel gâchis pour Sieur Malfoy, je n'en aurais fais qu'une bouchée.» ronronna t'elle.

« Il est possédé, maintenant.» répliqua l'homme.

« Et comment un dhampir peut-il faire ça ? » l'interrogea t-elle, alors.

Le vampire lui montra ses canines, les tapotant de son index, avec un regard entendu. Harry, lui, était petrifié comme Draco qui n'osaient même pas sortir de la pièce dont l'ombre des lumières cachaient à merveilles les visages.

« Tu veux dire que ce dhampir aurait mordu notre prince et aurait infecté son sang ? » hurla t-elle, presque.

« Et notre prince aurait pu le sien, aussi. Quel infamie ! »

C'est avec ces mines de dégouts et d'horreurs que les vampires sortirent de l'auberge après avoir payés. Seulement à ce moment là, Harry et Draco payèrent à leur tour et retournèrent dans leur grotte, la mine grave.

« A quoi t'attendais-tu ? » marmonna Harry. « Tu croyais quand même pas que nous allions attendre et pouvoir revenir pour Noël, joyeux de retrouver notre petite famille ? On est condamné... »

« Oui, condamné des deux côtés...» soupira Draco.

* * *

><p><em>A<em>_lors ? Elle est déjà plus longue celle là, non ?_

_Reviews ?_

_Vos avis ^^_

_Occlumensia_


	7. Prise de conscience

**Bien le bonjour ^^**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les noms non plus, et les lieux sont inspirés des livres Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling.

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** UA Harry est un dhampir, Draco un vampire. Ennemi par leurs instincts, un but les réunit.

**NOTE :** Désolée pour le retard. J'ai eu un gros problème d'ordinateur. Un gros bisous à tout le monde !

* * *

><p><strong>Les Soldats du Chaos<strong>

Harry se redressa, prêt à mordre et transpercer son colocataire de la pointe de sa queue. Il avait les canines dehors, il sentait même ses cheveux hérissés au niveau de sa nuque. Il vit son homologue dans le même état que lui et cela ne le rassurait pas. Il savait que le blond était fort, pour l'avoir combattu plusieurs fois, sans jamais réussir à l'achever. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas la capacité, il savait qu'il était plus fort que lui, bien plus fort même. Mais quelque chose en lui l'empêchait d'enfoncer un pieu dans ce coeur de pierre. Peut-être était-ce cette lueur combattante dans ces pupilles métals. Ces yeux qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à oublier. Ou peut-être est ce à cause de ces lèvres retroussés en une moue énervé, des canines d'une blancheur aveuglante pointant comme si son propriétaire allait s'abreuver. Lorsque le brun voyait cela, il n'avait qu'une envie, tourner son cou vers ce vampire, sentir ses dents transperçant sa peau, fermer les yeux et oublier ce qu'était de vivre.

Le brun en avait marre de ces bagarres. Il soupira en se redressant, devenant tout à coup moins menaçant. Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre le blond, une honce de moquerie dans la voix, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres annoncer vainqueur :

« Dhampirinou a déjà peur de Vampirinou sans même se battre ? Tu as dû te sous-alimenter très cher Potty, tu fais dans ton froc sans même une petite menace de moi. Allez bas toi si tu es un homme ! Pour me faire plaisir ! »

« Comme si j'avais envie de te faire plaisir.» Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer, s'asseyant au sol et invitant Draco à faire de même. « On se bat tout les jours, réctification, plusieurs fois par jour. Et tu sais très bien que nous pouvons pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Pas que cette découverte m'enchante, vraiment, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence que ces vampires de l'auberge ont raison. On est condamné comme si... je n'ai pas réellement compris pourquoi ce serait si horrible qu'on échange nos sangs, mais comme si on avait fait cela ! »

« On est marié quoi.»

Harry opina avant de sursauter en se rendant compte de ce que le blond avait pu dire, dit blond qui s'était assis juste à ses côtés. Il le dévisagea incertain avant que Draco intercepte son regard et le détrompe.

« Ne fais pas cette tête de 'Oh c'est trop génial j'ai enfin une famille ! ' Chez les vampires quand on échange son sang, c'est un mariage. Donc je te disais que c'était comme si on était mariés. On est condamné comme si on avait eu l'effroyable idée de se mettre en ménage. Ce qui pourrait jamais arriver ! Enfin tu as vu comme tu es ? Tes cheveux ébourrifés me feraient honte serieux, et tes yeux verts sont bien trop voyant ! Imagine qu'ils fassent de l'ombre au beau gosse que je suis ? Ca serait navrant et... totalement suréaliste. Une beauté telle que moi ne pourrait jamais être fidèle à quelqu'un comme toi.»

Harry ne savait pas si il devait être soulagé que le blond n'envisageait réellement pas de l'épouser ou si il devait être révolté de la façon dont l'insultait l'aristocrate. Crispant la mâchoire et ne voulant pas s'énerver, Harry répliqua gentiment.

« Je n'aurais pas souhaité t'épouser non plus. Et je n'aurais pas été heureux si toi, tu l'avais voulus. Enfin... on est ennemi de nature et... sans vouloir être désagréable, il est réellement difficile de te supporter, encore plus de façon intime, je pense. Donc je n'aurais jamais pu survivre à toi pendant le temps nécessaire à un mariage.»

« Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi cela ? Je veux dire qu'il y a bien des choses agréables à être avec moi ! Je suis beau, intelligent, fort et je suis un super coup au lit ! » s'exclama Draco en se redressant, menaçant.

« Je ne doute pas de tes compétences nuptiales mais ne m'attaque pas parce que je ne veux pas de toi alors que tu ne veux pas de moi non plus ! »

« Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je ne veux pas de toi ? »

« Toi, idiot ! » hurla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Draco allait répliquer lorsqu'il se rendit compte du ridicule de la conversation. Il soupira avant de ricaner gentiment en s'asseyant de nouveau au côté du dhampir.

« On est vraiment ridicule.» dit-il.

« Vraiment ! » rit Harry avant de reprendre, sérieux. « Draco, je pense qu'il serait bien que nous apprenons à savoir qui est l'autre. Comme ça on éviterait une querelle supplémentaire sans motif comme celle qu'on vient d'avoir.»

Le Vampire n'aimait pas le fait de devoir parler de ses problèmes et de sa vie au dhampir mais il devait avouer que tout cela ne pouvait pas perdurer. Il acquiesça et commença à parler.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Hmm... Je peux éventuellement parler de ma situation familiale. Pour commencer, la politique du Seigneur des Ténèbres a anéhanti le rôle et le pouvoir des aristocrates, comme les membres de ma famille. Ainsi on a perdu tout ce qui était de la protection, de la renommée, les biens aussi ! On a absolument tout perdu. Quand cela est arrivé, ma mère était enceinte de moi. Mon père s'est alors engagé en tant que Mangemort débutant afin d'aquérir un semblant de sécurité lorsque je serais venu au monde. Ma mère a eut un problème et mes parents savaient que je serais leur premier et unique enfant, ils se seraient tués si j'avais été blessé. Mon père est donc entré dans l'ordre et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a rapidement remarqué. Des vampires blonds platines ça se remarque rapidement ! »

Harry rit au même instant que Draco, en imaginant Lucius Malfoy et sa magnifique chevelure au milieu de centaine de bruns, alignés en rang. On ne pouvait que le remarquer !

« Mon père a toujours été un brillant homme, combattant, attentionné, fort de caractère, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a beaucoup aimé son sacrifice et sa détermination. Alors il a demandé qu'à ma naissance, ma mère entre dans les ordres à son tour et qu'en échange nous serions protégés. A ma naissance, il a été le premier à me porter. Mes parents ont eu le droit de me voir au bout de deux jours après ma naissance.»

« Pourquoi cela ? C'est horrible de prendre son bébé à une femme qui vient d'accoucher ! » s'exclama Harry en imaginant la pauvre Narcissa Malfoy voir son enfant disparaitre dans les bras de son maître.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais eu de coeur, pourquoi aurait-il attendu que mes parents me voyent pour me tester ? Et avant que tu demandes, Voldemort teste les enfants de ses Mangemorts pour voir si ils ont des compétences plus ou moins exacerbés, et ça se voit bien mieux au niveau de la naissance. Je ne sais pas qu'elle était les tests car je ne m'en souviens pas et parce qu'il n'a jamais prit la peine d'informer ma famille.»

Harry était horrifié par la façon de faire de Voldemort mais il ne dit rien et invita Draco à continuer.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a remarqué ma vivacité dès ma naissance, il a beaucoup apprécié mes réflexes et il a exigé que je sois éduqué afin de venir dans l'ordre moi aussi. Si il ne menaçait pas mes parents, je n'aurais jamais été mangemort. Mais on n'avait pas le choix ! »

Harry opina et changea de sujet.

« J'ai remarqué que tu avais souvent une mine torturé lorsque tu reviens de chasse. Est-ce que cela te détruit tant de tuer un être humain ? Je te demande ça parce que nous, les dhampirs, on ne tue pas. On prélève du sang, évidemment, mais il est comblé par la nourriture humaine se qui revient qu'on mord un humain pour un équivalent d'une grosse miqûre de moustique et que notre salive leur font oublier notre rencontre.»

Draco grimaça, envieux du jeune homme à ses côtés.

« Un vampire est rassasié lorsqu'il ôte la vie de la personne qu'il assassine. Si je ne la tue pas, je m'attaquerais à un autre humain jusqu'à ce que j'en tue un. J'agis par instinct et je regrette tellement ! Voir leurs yeux se remplirent d'effroi, voir cette once de vie s'effacer et disparaitre. A chaque fois je berce ce corps sans vie, espérant qu'il revienne et me tue. C'est si effroyable.»

« Est-ce que tu penses que les humains s'en veulent de mener un porc à l'abbatoir pour le manger ? Je pense pas. Certains sont végétariens car ils ne le supportent pas mais... Draco, toi, tu ne peux pas. Tu n'as pas le choix. Et le fait que tu ne manges pas, n'empêchera pas les humains de mourir, bu par un autre vampire, d'accident de voiture, de maladie ! C'est ce qui doit arriver. Ne t'en veux pas, je t'en prie.»

Draco opina avant de dire qu'il allait se coucher.

Harry se surprit à penser que finalement, Draco était pas un monstre, qu'il était quelqu'un d'aussi bon que lui, avec ses qualités et ses défauts mais surtout avec ses qualités.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je vous embrasse tous et vous invite à commenter pour une autre suite.<em>

_Occlumensia, qui essayera de faire des suites plus longues ^o^_


End file.
